


Fallen

by tangerine (arte)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking Castiel's Grace, Metatron dumps him in the Avengers universe for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Black and white, black and white, the world kept tilting as artificial lights flickered above. Castiel had no sense of direction. Still, he walked, knowing that he needed to get out.

The last thing he remembered was looking up at the night sky, from which lights were raining down like shooting stars. Given that he was no longer out in the open, someone else must have rendered him unconscious and abducted him. Or, Castiel thought as he stepped over a pool of blood, maybe none of this was real. That would explain why the world had suddenly fallen quiet, why the sound of the angels screaming and panicking was only a faint echo of memory instead of a deafening roar. Of course, that was not the only possible explanation. It could be a simple case of a delay. His humanity had not fully settled in at the time, but now he was deaf to Heaven as all of his connection to the place had been burned away completely.

Despite his effort, Castiel couldn't find the answer that would dissolve every little incongruity. Nothing added up neatly. If he had been kidnapped, where was the culprit? Why leave him alone? If he was under some creature's spell, why stop at simply showing him dead bodies? Why not replace their faces with ~~Dean~~ people he knew? If he was having a nightmare, how could his senes and feelings be so acute? Humans didn't dream in this way.

Preoccupied with his inner turmoil, it took some time for Castiel before he realized that what he had been hearing was a rustle of movement. He stopped himself just before he could turn the corner. He had gotten careless, forgetting the possibility that the murderer who had killed all these people was still lurking around. Instinctively, he flicked his wrist.

Nothing.

He looked down at his empty hand and felt his heart going, ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump.

 _I'm human_ , even though he had known, the realization came as a jolt. His body reacted without his control, throat tightening, blood rushing, and hands turning clammy. He clenched his fists to kill the shaky feeling. It was hard to think but he had to. A weapon, he needed a weapon to protect himself.

He slowly walked back. He remembered seeing a glint of metal amidst the bodies. After some searching, he picked up a knife fallen an inch next to a man who died with his eyes wide open. Castiel closed them and stood up. He didn't took any guns as he didn't think he would be able to use them effectively. Considering how much of the one and only lesson he had gotten in handling a gun had been peppered with _Are you trying to shoot yourself, you idjit?_ and _We're skipping a bunch of safety measure here because it's a goddamned emergency_ , Castiel deemed it safer to leave them alone.

Running wasn't an option as he had no idea where the way out was. He would have to confront the man one way or another. Twirling the knife expertly in his hand, Castiel hoped that this would be enough. Luckily, his training seemed to have survived the transition.

Despite his resolution, Castiel faltered as a hand shot out from the corner. It didn't help that the hand was not located several feet above the ground as per normal, but on the floor, clawing at it.

He tightened his grip on the knife and approached with caution. He saw a mop of dark hair and a metallic arm. The man raised his head as he heard Castiel's footsteps.

"You can't... I won't-" the man tried to stand up but failed, his movement sluggish. With eyes like a cornered animal, the man fell limply to the ground.

Castiel didn't know what to do. Was this man the killer or one of the victims? He was well armed, but so were the other dead people. Castiel had to choose. He didn't want to. His recent history suggested that whatever he did, the most likely outcome would be a disaster. 

Still, he was the only one cognizant enough to make the decision here. 

Castiel's shoulders sagged.

-

The Soldier slowly regained his consciousness, and realized that he was being carried, or rather, dragged toward somewhere. His flesh arm was thrown across somebody's shoulder - a male, judging by the size- and there was a hand on his side. He wondered what happened, then remembered. He had broken into one of the Hydra facilities that kept information on the Winter Soldier, succeeded in getting what he had come for, but got distracted by random images flashing through his mind. He had paid a price for the distraction, a tranquilizer dart being the price. As he had promptly put a bullet in the mousy looking researcher who had tranquilized him, he had thought that he had killed everyone who had remained in the facility, but clearly he hadn't. Or, it could be that some other parties that wanted the Winter Soldier for themselves had gotten wind of the situation.

The Soldier strained his ears. He couldn't hear any additional footsteps. This was his chance.

Springing into action, the Soldier folded his flesh arm sharply, blocking the other man's airway. The man reflectively clawed at his arm, trying to get away, but before any harm could be done, the Soldier flipped him and slammed him to the ground.

"Who do you work for?"

The man wheezed. "What?"

The Soldier punched the man in the face. "Who do you work for? Where were you taking me?"

The answer didn't come immediately. The Soldier thought about punching him again, but the man seemed inordinately distracted by pain, eyes wide. Finally, the man rasped out, "I don't work for anyone."

"I doubt it," The Soldier said coldly. "Tell me, or I'll just kill you and look for myself."

Series of emotions flickered through the man's face, too complicated for the Soldier to interpret. The man closed his eyes. "You're the one who killed everyone in there," a shaky breath. "Why? Why did you kill them?"

The Soldier stared at the man. Was he trying to preach about morality in this business?

"Don't try to distract me. Who-"

_Boom-!_

The loud noise caused both of them to turn to the source of the noise, but the Soldier snapped back his attention faster than his captive. While the man stared at the crumbling facility about 600 feet away from them with a look of disbelief, the Soldier studied him. It didn't make sense. Even if the man himself hadn't put on the explosive, it was nothing but expected that Hydra would try to erase their trace. Was it an act to make the Soldier let his guard down?

"Where were you taking me?" The Soldier questioned once again. 

"I-" the man started, then shook his head tiredly. "I don't know. I was just trying to get out of here."

The Soldier didn't believe him, but decided to let the man be for awhile as lies were often as telling as the truth. "Why?"

"There were bodies all over the place. It didn't seem safe."

"And taking me with you seemed like a safe option?"

"No, it did occur to me that you could be the killer," the man said, looking as if he was exasperated with himself. "But I was more tired of seeing death around me." 

The Solider frowned. "Am I suppose to believe that you did it out of goodness of your heart?"

The man sighed, eyes resigned. "Are you going to kill me?" 

Wind picked up, ruffling through the Soldier's hair. He took in a sharp breath as image unfolded in his mind, overlapping with-

_You're my mission._

_Then finish it._

He gritted his teeth. He didn't know why those words were echoing in his mind. That was an entirely different situation. He looked down at the man's blue eyes resentfully.

"No." 

With that, the Soldier knocked him out with one last punch. He pushed himself up and walked away before he could think too deeply on his action. 

 _You can't leave any witness alive,_  a dark voice whispered inside of him. It sounded like Pierce.

That made it easier to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my many attempts at writing SPN/MCU crossover. I couldn't figure out how the follow up would be so this fic would just remain as a one-shot, but I enjoyed writing it and decided to share. 
> 
> If anyone wants to talk about Cas and Bucky with me, please feel free to do so. I'm dying to talk about these two x)


End file.
